You're All I Want
by iXhaveXnoXlife
Summary: Kiba has strong feelings towards Shino and wants to tell him. But things don't go too well. KibaXShino; Yaoi. Boy on Boy sex. If don't like that, then don't read. Please don't flame, but leave some constructive criticism if you feel I need it.
1. Love

**Rating: **M; sex, language, fluff.

**Pairing: **ShinoXKiba

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shino, Kiba, Naruto, or Shikamaru (Naruto and Shikamaru are not actually _in _it; they're simply mentioned). After all, what idiot would seriously try to say they _owned _the characters? I'm sure they're expensive…

**Warnings: **Shmex. Detailed shmex. I'm not used to writing in third perspective, so if you notice _anywhere _in the fiction that there's an "I", please tell me so I can fix it.

**Author's Notes:** Dudes... I just went through printing this all out in the same font FFN uses (Verdana), in point 8 font size. It took 30 pages. Woot. But sad. I'm fixing all the typos (I'm not a perfect writer, as I'm only fixing the lines that are missing words, missing italics, removing italics, and so forth).

* * *

It was a boring day, having nothing exciting going on. No fairs, no accidents, no murders, no rain, nothing. It wasn't even warm enough to go swimming down at the river nearby. This was surely enough to depress someone so active as Inuzuka Kiba. He enjoyed being outside—inside was too boring!

"Kiba," said his sister, Hana, "why don't you help me take care of the dogs?"

Kiba growled in irritation. "Because I don't want to. I'm sick of not having anything to do."

"Well, Kiba," she said, closing her eyes, "I can't give you much help. You're sixteen—you've got imagination. Go think of something to do."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, shrugging it off. His sister wasn't very helpful today. Sighing, he set his arm upright on the table and plopped his head onto his open palm, his fingers closing comfortably around his chin. _I wonder what Shino's doing right now?_ He wondered that silently to himself as he looked out the window.

Hana shook her head. For such an energetic and lively boy, he was awfully listless…

"Kiba?"

He didn't bother to look at his sister.

"Why don't you see how Shino and Hinata are doing? I'm sure one of them isn't doing anything either."

He looked at her, his face lifting slightly. "Really?" _There has to be a catch…_

She nodded. "Yes. Just please, don't be a burden to their parents. I'm sure the last thing they need is a rambunctious teenager who can't settle down."

"Hey!" he said, clearly offended by this accusation. "I may not be as mature and calm-headed as Shino, but damn it—I'm no puppy!"

"I wasn't accusing you of being anything," she said in her defense. "You shouldn't be so quick to judge—it could get you in serious trouble."

"Sorry, sis," he mumbled.

"It's fine," she said, quickly shrugging the entire thing off. "Just… don't be so quick next time. You should listen to everything before you speak."

"Sure," he said in response, not entirely sure on how to respond.

"Now," she said, with a wave of her hand, "go see one of your teammates."

"'Kay!" He was out the door in a flash.

There was a whine. Hana looked down in curiosity—Akamaru was still here. She furrowed her brows in confusion--it's a bit strange that Kiba would leave his best friend behind. He looked up at her, giving her a pleading look. She only shook her head.

"Sorry, pup," she said, "but I guess you're not going anywhere. Come on," she said with a wave of her hand. "You can work with me."

* * *

Along is way to Shino's house, Kiba realized that he'd forgotten to take Akamaru with him. However, he wasn't entirely sure if he should have taken him along anyway. Kiba had had a crush on Shino for the longest time, and he was planning on trying to make a move on him. If anything, he was hoping to at least get some sort of rise out of his stoic friend…

When he made it to Shino's, he hesitantly knocked on the door. He would prefer Shino open the door to his father. That would be rather awkward. He knew it wasn't anything against Shino's father, it's just… it was just a really awkward and embarrassing situation to be in. Especially if Shino's parents had no idea why he came over in the first place.

He heard the door open and immediately flinched, expecting someone other than Shino to open the door. But surely enough, his friend was standing on the other side of the door.

"Kiba," he said. "What are you doing?"

"I…" Kiba tried to find the right thing to say without sounding suspicious. "I just wanted to see what's up."

"Oh." It was too vague a statement for Shino to really come to conclusion, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't keep his eye on Kiba's actions. He was hesitant—that meant he was aiming for a bigger goal than to see 'what's up'. Also, despite the fact that it was vague, it meant that maybe Kiba wasn't entirely sure what to say. Though, like any smart ninja, he could've though of at least thought of _something_ to better hide the fact that he was holding something behind his back. "Come in."

Kiba was instantly relieved, partly because Shino didn't question him any further than he thought he would. _Something's up_… he thought. It's not like him to leave anything at just 'hello'. _Why isn't he asking me anything?_ This was brought up by the fact that Shino was usually an observant fellow; and, when prodded enough, he would ask for someone to elaborate more on the scenario that was at hand. Instead, he'd simply shrugged it off like it was no big deal, a kid getting a crumb on his arm. And this confounded Kiba to no end. He decided to speak up, not so much to ask why his friend hadn't questioned him like he thought, but the question he'd asked himself.

"Shino?"

The boy didn't respond. So Kiba went on.

"Is… this a bad time? 'Cause, I can leave if you want—"

"If this were a bad time, then I wouldn't have asked you to come in," the boy interrupted, though his tone wasn't in the least bit rude or irritated.

_Oh… you're good_, Kiba thought to himself. "Well, I guess that's true. But still, you could've just been polite."

"Hm," he said, dismissing it before he'd even spoken. "That's possible, but not true."

Kiba wasn't sure if Shino had just insulted him like his sister had, but it sure felt like. He thought about fighting back, but he remembered what his sister had told him, and instantly, he thought about it. If he tried to fight back, his comeback would've been something along the lines of 'just being a jerk instead', but he knew he'd lose if he said that. Shino would've fought—shrugged, actually—back with a statement that said 'I wasn't acting like a jerk, though'. So Kiba just decided to let it slide for now. He still needed to find a way to come onto his friend.

Sometime during his argument, Shino was well already placed on the couch, claiming his spot.

"Kiba, are you all right?"

Shino's voice brought Kiba back to reality. He shook his head rapidly, earning him a confused look from his friend, and he simply said no. "No, it's nothing," he assured. Shino arched his eyebrow in disbelief.

"You're acting strange, Kiba," he said in conclusion.

He merely shrugged in response before plopping himself onto Shino's couch, once again receiving a look from Shino.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine"—he turned to face Shino—"Really."

_For some reason, I don't believe you, Inuzuka Kiba_. _Something's up and you're not telling me_.

"Hello—?" Kiba chimed in, dragging out the 'o' of the word. "Earth to Shino. Come back to reality, earth needs you."

Shino blinked. He looked at Kiba. "I'm fine," he stated simply.

Kiba chuckled. "Really?" He wasn't buying it. "You're not acting like yourself."

_Should I say something else?_ Kiba wondered. _I don't want it to be out of the blue… but still, he's not exactly leaving any openings for me to attack… I'll have to either think of something, or sit around and wait for an opportunity_.

"Kiba."

Shino's voice brought him back. This was getting ridiculous. Shino shouldn't have to keep calling his friend's name in order to bring him back to reality. He was really starting to wonder what was going on with Kiba. What were his intentions? When he first greeted Kiba at the doorway, he was hesitant and almost searching for a reason to go home. Now, he was spacing out periodically, almost routinely. Something was up, and Shino was going to get to the bottom of it.

"What's up?"

"Huh?" The look Kiba gave was dumbfounded. He hadn't the slightest clue as to what Shino was trying to claw at. _There's nothing wrong… Seriously, Shino_—_What's with you?_ "Nothing."

"I don't buy that, Inuzuka Kiba."

"Whoa." This was offensive beyond all measures. It was one thing for his sister to say something about his immaturity; it was another thing for Shino to verbally corner him; but that was completely uncalled for. He jolted off the couch and stared at his 'friend' angrily, assuming he'd just declared war. "Now look—how long have we known each other? We've been on the same squad from the beginning. Since when did you start referring to me like that!? You act like we've just met! Now all of a sudden I'm not your friend?"

"Kiba, calm down," Shino said calmly.

"Why!?" He was fuming.

"I say that because something is wrong," he replied. "You're not acting like yourself and it concerns me. I want to know what's wrong. I wouldn't have referred to you so formally if there wasn't anything wrong."

At this point, Kiba had calmed down a little bit. He was listening a bit better than before, but he couldn't think of anything to say. "So…" he huffed. "What do you want me to say?" He showed his palms out in defense, as if to say 'I'm waiting, jerk-off.'

"Tell me what's wrong," Shino replied with ease. "When I answered the door, you were acting nervous. You've been spacing out since you got here. Something's up for you to be thinking so much."

Again, Kiba felt as though another insult was aimed at his ego. People just had no respect for the poor dog-lover today and it was starting to wear on his nerves. Shino seemed to catch this immediately.

"No, I'm not trying to insult you," he responded with a shake of his head. "You're very rash when it comes to things. It's not like you to seriously think…"

"You don't know that," Kiba protested. "It's just my business about what I think about, not yours."

"If you want to be with someone, you'll have to let them in."

"Why's that?"

"Because," he said matter-of-factly, "how can you expect to have a serious commitment if you don't let that person in? You can't just keep your thoughts to yourself—it isn't fair to the person who cares about you most."

Kiba was very much in awe, and also very much in guilt. It was surprising for Shino to say a whole lot in just one time. But he was also right, and this made Kiba feel rather stupid for even trying to make such a protest. If anything, Kiba would poke and prod until he finally got his partner to tell him what was wrong. He was acting hypocritical, and he wasn't too fond of hypocrisy.

_I feel like a jerk… _He thought. _He's right, as usual, and I'm wrong_. _As usual_. _Man, could this get any worse!? _

"Kiba."

Kiba looked at his friend, not so much in anger anymore, but more sternly. He was standing his ground, his tail up, his teeth bared. He would fight back—he was tired of people shooting him down.

"I'm not an idiot."

Kiba flinched. He cocked his head to the side like a bird and gave his friend a look of complete stupidity and confusion. "What? When did I ever call you an idiot?"

Shino sighed and shook his head. "No," he said, "that's not what I meant."

"Then what, then?" Kiba asked, showing his palms to signal his impatience.

"You should hide your emotions better," he said simply.

Again, Kiba was taken back. _Damn… guess he's smarter than I thought… Oh, of course he's smarter than that!_ _I should try hiding my emotions better… But I don't want to be as emotionless as him_. _My best friend is a dog for pity's sake!_ _He has bugs… He shows so much love for them_. '_Here, take my chakra—in return, you'll work for me!_' _Yeah, that shows love and compassion for his pets… _Kiba sighed. _This is hopeless_. _I'm arguing with myself over something stupid and childish_. _Maybe if I play dumb, he'll explain it better… I don't want to jump to any conclusions just yet_. "Huh? What do you mean, Shino?" he asked, he kept his stern face, though now it was only a façade.

"You're not stupid, Kiba," Shino shot back, almost angrily. "Your face isn't that hard to read. You were thinking just a few seconds ago. I don't think you're as oblivious as you're putting on right now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kiba protested, trying to keep his façade up. He was determined to wean the truth out of his friend, no matter how stupid he had to make himself appear.

"Yes, you do."

"Oh, really? If that's true, then why am I asking you?"

"Good question. Stop trying to act so stupid."

"Oh, so now you think I'm too stupid to comprehend anything you say unless I stop pretending to be stupid? Is that it?"

"No, Kiba, that's not what I said at all." Thoroughly fed up with his friend's attitude, Shino sat up. "Kiba," he said, his voice sounding harsh, cold, and something else Kiba couldn't identify. "Go home. I'm not going to put up with you when you're acting like this."

Kiba was hurt—Shino had just basically kicked him out! "But…" _I love you…_

Shino's face was stern as he looked his friend in the eye. He crossed his arms to prove that he was serious about what he'd just said to Kiba. Kiba was hurt, and he certainly wasn't going to hide that from his face. There were times where a ninja had to be void of emotions, but not this time. He wanted to show Shino his true feelings, but he hadn't intended for all this madness to ensue. He wasn't trying to anger Shino--much less get himself kicked out. But Kiba's attitude had gotten him in trouble once more. He was terrified that he might just lose his chance at getting Shino.

However, instead of trying anything--anything to drag the situation out--Kiba simply turned around and walked towards the door. He didn't bother to turn to see Shino's face, most likely still looking at him with that angry, stern look; it'd just break Kiba's heart to pieces. He opened the door and left without saying another word, hardly expecting anything more from Shino.

_Great_, Kiba thought. _I just ruined everything with Shino_. _Damn… I don't know if I can bring myself to try again_. _It's not like I blurted it out to him while we were arguing, but… maybe he's already aware of the feelings I have for him_. As scary a thought as it was for Kiba to possibly have to admit, he was determined to at least get to say it. It didn't matter if it was obvious enough that Shino could read him--he had to say it in order to feel like he'd actually gotten his feelings out.

He wanted to go back inside to tell Shino how he felt, but he'd already left. Granted they weren't great terms, but still… He was outside of Shino's house. How awkward would it be if Kiba just decided to knock on the door to have Shino answer it? He really didn't think Shino would have forgiven him so quickly. But… has Shino ever been the type of person to actually hold grudges?

Kiba wanted to know, but feared that he couldn't figure that one. And the longer it took him to gain the courage, the more he realized that he would never initially pull through. Gathering up all the courage he could muster and pulling himself together, he turned around and knocked on the door, his heart pounding in his head with every second that ticked away.

Shino opened the door, as to be expected, but his face wasn't nearly as friendly and welcoming as his prior face. "Kiba," he said with an angry tone, "what are you doing here? I thought I asked you to go home."

Kiba went to say something, but something in his throat hitched and caused him to stop momentarily before recollecting himself. "I… Shino, I want…" He growled in frustration and looked to his right on the ground. Shino only looked at him, his facial expression hardly changing for the world. _Not even for my world_, thought Kiba.

"What, Kiba?" Shino was in no mood to play childish games.

"Will you just let me finish?" Kiba snapped back in frustration, his voice considerably higher than a regular voice level. He was _sure _it had caused a few heads to turn in his direction to see what the commotion was about, but he didn't care. He _wanted _to let Shino know how he _truly _felt about him. And Shino was silent, waiting for him to speak.

Kiba allowed himself to breathe, cooling himself down before he lost his temper and went wild dog on his teammate.

Had it been anybody else, Kiba was sure he would've only created an extremely awkward situation—one that would inevitably lead to the person closing the door on him. He was grateful Shino was such a stoic person. _But that's what sucks about him, too_. Being void of emotion meant not knowing just how Shino really felt about the situation at hand. He reminded Kiba of someone who clammed up at the worst possible times when they should be talking.

"Kiba," came Shino's cool, collected voice.

Kiba looked up, though he looked as if every muscle was required to even do so much as a simple task was painful to the very core of him. It caused Shino to flinch, though it was too quick a flinch for Kiba to swear it was there in the first place.

"Would you like to come in?" he offered. "I'd rather we didn't create a scene for the public eye to see."

Immediately, Kiba felt a surge of stupidity go through him. _Of course!_ he complained. _Leave it to me to make a scene for all the people of the Leaf to see!_ _I'm worse than that knuckle-headed ninja_… "Right…" his voice sounded less than enthusiastic.

Shino moved out of the way so Kiba could enter and closed the door behind his suddenly depressed friend. "Kiba--"

But he didn't have time to finish his sentence. Kiba had lunged at him and pushed him into the door with a tackling hug. Kiba wrapped his arms tightly around Shino's torso, daring the bug-user to just _try _to unlatch him. He used his chin to push Shino's turtleneck down until he'd successfully found his neck, and buried his face in the crook of it.

Shino was completely surprised by this sudden action, but for some reason, he hadn't made the slightest attempt at stopping Kiba. He wasn't sure if he should hug Kiba back, or to just simply stand there. He didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings, but it was so easy to get caught up in the moment, that he had to be sure his own feelings were in check. He pondered the situation and his feelings towards Kiba. Did they add up? His heart was beating fast, his face was hot, and he could feel Kiba's nails through the thickness of his coat, his tunic, and his mesh shirt. He wondered if he should say something-- a_nything_--to see if this situation would continue onward, or if it would just dissipate as some memories do.

"Kiba…?" Shino turned his head to the side that Kiba's head was on and looked at his friend.

Kiba simply shook his head, his face rubbing against the bare flesh that was Shino, savoring the feeling. "I'm sorry, Shino, I…" His voice was muffled slightly as he was talking into Shino's neck, causing a sort of vibration to echo up through Shino's body.

Shino didn't say anything more, realizing that the whole situation was something done completely out of haste. _One hundred percent Kiba_, he thought. He wrapped one arm around Kiba and placed his other hand on the back of Kiba's head, his fingers coiling through the dog-lover's hair. _Who said that just because he lived with dogs that his hair was just as coarse? If properly taken care of, a dog's fur can feel really soft_.

Kiba seemed to savor this as he further tried to bury his face into the crook of Shino's neck. "Thank you…" he whispered, though he thought that it was too quiet for Shino to hear.

He heard. He turned his head to Kiba's and left a soft kiss on the younger teammate's forehead before placing his head against Kiba's.

_This is really nice… _thought Kiba. _I just wish it didn't have so much of that romantic girl crap chicks like to watch with their friends_… _Still, it worked out_.

He pulled his head back, but his hold on Shino didn't relinquish in the slightest. He looked his friend in the face, as his glasses were in the way, and didn't look away. Shino didn't back away, either. Kiba felt tempted to remove that mask, to see Shino's eyes and find out just how his friend felt about the situation at hand. After all, having those shades meant that it was easy to hide your emotions and fake the ones the other person thought was being felt. Kiba didn't like that. Shino was only giving him fifty percent when he needed a _hundred _percent.

Hesitantly, he unlatched the grip of one arm from around Shino's torso and slowly reached up to his face. He wanted to see what was behind those glasses of his. His fingers wrapped around an arm and paused. Shino didn't move. Kiba pressed onward, now fully determined to see those eyes. Slowly, he pulled them off, revealing Shino's dark brown eyes. Kiba was so much in awe that Shino hadn't resisted in the least he couldn't help but stare. He was wide-eyed and at a loss of words. Shino stared back at him, though the feeling he had of not having his glasses on made him feel as if he were walking around without his underwear.

"Shino?" Kiba looked at his friend with a mixture of different emotions in his eyes.

Shino didn't respond, only continuing to look at the smaller teammate. _What an awkward situation to be in_, the silent boy thought. He smiled suddenly, causing Kiba to arch his neck back and stare in disbelief. _What's that look for?_ _You want me to smile at you at _some _point in our lives, don't you? _"What?"

Kiba shook his head. "No, nothing. You're… you're smiling."

"Do you want me to frown, then?"

"No, of course not. Takes more muscles to frown than it does to smile!" Kiba responded with a large grin his face. _Oh, that's a good one, idiot_, Kiba chastised. _That's such an old, stupid quote_. _True as it is, that's just _not _the type of thing I wanted to say to him_.

Shino chuckled at Kiba's face as the younger team member mentally argued with himself. It brought Kiba back to reality along with another dumbstruck face. _He just laughed!_ _Wow… things just keep unfolding_. _If this keeps up, what else is bound to come out?_ Kiba stopped himself--these thoughts were bringing up damaging thoughts that would surely scar him in the best way possible.

"Shino?"

"I'm not laughing at you like that," he replied softly.

Kiba shook his head. "No, that's not it… You're laughing."

Shino didn't quite understand at first, but after a second or two of pondering it, he got what Kiba was trying to say. He made a joking 'tch' sound and patted Kiba on the head, running his fingers through his hair. Shino's affectionate gesture made Kiba giggle. He felt the urge to take this just a _little_ bit further, but he was scared. He brought his lower lip in between his teeth and began chewing on it.

Shino frowned at this and Kiba stopped immediately, though his lip still remained clamped between his teeth. "You shouldn't do that," he chastised. "If you do that too much, you'll wear the nerves in your lip and you won't have feeling in it anymore. Why are you so nervous?"

_I want to kiss you_. "I…"

"Say it," said Shino softly.

Kiba thought about saying it, but how awkward a question was 'I want to kiss you'? Instead of obeying Shino, Kiba brought his face closer to his, closing the gap between them, his lips gently colliding with the other's in a soft kiss.

Shino didn't move. Again, Kiba had made another situation awkward when he was _just _getting used to what was occurring prior to this. He couldn't close his eyes, he couldn't tighten his grip on Kiba's coat, he couldn't kiss back. It wasn't as if though he wasn't _enjoying _it, but… it was all so new to him that he wasn't entirely _sure _how to respond.

Realizing Shino hadn't made a single move, Kiba moved back sadly. He looked at his teammate with sad eyes, noting how he hadn't closed his eyes. "Shino," he said quietly, "it's rude to stare."

"I'm sorry." The reply was slightly automatic, but Shino had definitely meant it.

Kiba scoffed, though not angrily. He was sad. That wasn't the reaction he'd hoped to get out Shino at all. "It's fine," he said glumly. He let go of Shino, though Shino didn't let go of him. He looked up at his friend and asked, "Shino? Can you let me go?"

Shino shook his head and Kiba pouted. "No."

Kiba furrowed his brows. "Why?"

"You shouldn't start things if you can't finish them."

Kiba growled lightly in response. "That's not fair."

"How so?"

"Because. How was _I _supposed to know you weren't going to kiss me back? That's _not _a good motivator in case you're not aware."

_Fine, if that's the game you want to play, then I'll just play it _my _way_, thought Shino. Instead of verbally responding and playing along with Kiba's foolishness, Shino brought his face forward, brushing his lips across Kiba's, though not actually bringing any force into it. He found that Kiba rather disliked this, as it was torment for the boy; he brought his face forward to try to bring forth another kiss. But Shino wouldn't have any of it. He placed his finger on Kiba's lips, causing the dog-lover to halt.

"Shino…" he whimpered. "I hate you…"

"I love you, too, Kiba," he replied coolly, completely unaffected by the tone of Kiba's voice.

Kiba growled in frustration. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

Shino looked at Kiba, then said, "Why must you be so hasty and childish?"

"'Cause I'm not," Kiba replied smugly.

"But you are, silly boy," Shino said. He raised a hand up to Kiba's hair, playfully messing it up once more. He lowered his face down again to leave behind a butterfly kiss on the boy's lips. Kiba complied with this joyfully, kissing him back eagerly. Kiba tilted his face as he tried to get more of Shino in the kiss, wanting something a little more than just a close-mouthed kiss. He opened his mouth, trying to coax Shino into doing the same. But Shino wouldn't have it and once again, Kiba was left pouting.

"What now?" he asked, thoroughly irritated by Shino's actions.

"My father is coming home soon," he replied. "I don't think he needs to be greeted by two sexually frustrated teenage boys…"

"Whoa, ho-ho-ho," Kiba said with a smirk on his face. "The Great Aburame gets sexually frustrated?"

"Shush, you," Shino said, gently flicking Kiba on the forehead. This earned him a look of annoyance. Shino shook his head with a smile before hoisting Kiba into his arms, carrying him to his room. Kiba held on and turned his head to see where Shino was taking him.

* * *

Shino's room was much different than Kiba had expected. Course, what he _had _expected was for the room to be pretty much just spotless (there was a small, blue waste basket in the corner filled two/thirds of the way). He had a bed up against the wall (with a bedpost…) with the sheets, blankets, and pillows neatly organized in--what Kiba thinks--a boring array of normality. He had a computer desk up against the wall opposite of the bed with a not-so-old computer, but not exactly entirely up-to-date. Next to the computer was a portrait of the squad. Shino, Hinata, and Kiba were in the front, whilst their sensei, Kurenai, was in the background.

Shino gently placed Kiba on his bed before he himself crawled on. He was on top of Kiba staring at him as he pushed Kiba back down onto his bed.

"Shino…?"

"Shh." Shino raised a finger up to his mouth to further exaggerate himself. He brought his hand up to the zipper of Kiba's coat and slowly began unzipping it. The slow pace was enough to cause Kiba's breathing to become heavier and slightly labored. Upon reaching the bottom, he deliberately moved his hand to graze the spot between Kiba's legs before initially removing the top layer of clothing.

"Ah…!" The motion was too quick and over too fast for Kiba, as it caught him off guard. He felt his blood run from his arms to his face and abdomen as he slumped back down even further into the bed. "_Shino_…"

_Responsive… this could be troublesome… _Shino smirked behind his turtleneck at the statement Shikamaru would usually say in predicaments he couldn't easily get himself out of.

His fingers gently ran down Kiba's torso before gripping the bottom of his mesh shirt. He felt the body beneath him writhe at the touch being so close to the growing need in his pants. He pulled the shirt up slowly, making sure to touch Kiba as much as possible before the shirt was off altogether. Kiba's breath hitched every time he felt those fingers make an intentional movement across his skin, and his face felt like it was on fire. As much as he'd wanted to be with Shino, he certainly hadn't expected things to get so heated so _soon_…

"Nnh… _haaa_…" Kiba moaned as Shino's mouth connected with his throat, sucking and nipping and kissing at it. "_Shino…_"

Shino ran his tongue across the bruised area of Kiba's throat before kissing it once. This earned him a grunt from the disheveled teen. He ran his fingers down Kiba's torso, twirling them in no particular pattern and occasionally stopping to fiddle with the teen's nipples, to which he would receive a shudder and a moan from Kiba.

Kiba opened his eyes partially to look at Shino through his slightly blurred vision. He as blushing furiously as he reached an arm up to grab hold of Shino's jacket, tugging at it as an indication that he wanted it off. Shino obliged almost immediately, removing the outer layer as soon as he took Kiba's hand and placed it over his head--he was sure Kiba would eventually do that anyway, so why not be prepared?

He lowered himself to give Kiba another kiss on the lips, to which Kiba, who wrapped his arms around the bug-user to pull him closer, eagerly devoured him. Shino placed his hands on both sides of Kiba's head to prevent Kiba from pulling him down completely--he didn't want to crush the boy.

"Shino…" Kiba whispered against the older boy's lips.

Shino raised a hand up to caress Kiba's hot face. Kiba leaned into it, very much enjoying the feel, but feeling terribly embarrassed. Being a virgin, thought Kiba, certainly had its cons, but at least Shino didn't seem to mind that in the least. In fact, he enjoyed the very existence of it. Kiba was pure, giving himself to Shino, and it allowed Shino to be experimental. He could learn every spot that made the boy writhe in pleasure, and he could learn the spots that weren't nearly as appealing to be touched. This sort of freedom Shino enjoyed with a passion.

"Kiba," Shino said as his hand fooled around with Kiba's torso. "What do you want?"

Kiba grunted in disapproval as he looked at Shino through half-closed eyes, trying to push as much of his irritation has possible, though failing miserably. _What the hell kind of question is that? I told him I loved him and now he's _asking _me if I want to have sex with him?_ "Uh-wha…?"

"Is this really what you want? That's what I am asking you," he explained.

"I…" This was torture for him. He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to be with Shino.

"If you know the answer, then it shouldn't be too hard a question to answer."

Kiba whimpered.

"I don't think that qualifies as a legitimate answer," Shino said teasingly, enjoying the reactions he was emitting from Kiba.

"… You," he finally managed. "I want you…"

Shino smiled before leaning forward to give Kiba a passionate kiss, coaxing his mouth to open and follow his. It was sloppy, but Kiba wasn't exactly the most organized person during this sort of thing, so Shino noted. Shino ran his tongue across Kiba's lips, causing a moan. Shino took this opportunity to explore the cavern, rubbing his tongue against Kiba's causing a throaty moan to arise from the feeling. Shino felt his need twitch at the sound and had to fight back the urge to take him on that note alone. A hand crept lower and lower, down south nearby Kiba's ever-growing need. Kiba's face became distorted as he braced himself for Shino's fingers. However, much to his chagrin, the bug-user did not continue on.

"Sh… Shino…" Kiba looked up at Shino with pleading eyes when they had pulled away.

Shino brought a hand through the dog-lover's hair gently, causing Kiba to shudder slightly at the touch. "What's wrong? I've barely started touching you and you're already begging me."

Kiba couldn't think of anything to say as he stared at the person hovering above him. "Please…" He turned his head to the left and began burying it in the comfort of Shino's bed.

Shino stared at Kiba as he ran a hand down the other's torso. He paused at the base of Kiba's pants again, looking up to see if Kiba was having any second thoughts--he wasn't. He was staring Shino right in the eyes. _Where did my sunglasses go?_ _He must have dropped them somewhere in this mess of lust and emotions…_ It was reassurance enough for Shino to press onward.

He unbuttoned and unzipped Kiba's pants. Kiba's breathing was labored as he felt fingers touching the most sensitive part of him. It was overbearing and overwhelming, but he craved the attention and wanted more of it. Slowly, Shino began pulling Kiba's pants down, inch by inch. The feeling of his pants being removed and the coolness of the room colliding with the bareness of his thighs made Kiba grunt. He felt Shino's fingers web themselves around Kiba's growing bulge. Kiba's face became distorted at the feeling of Shino's fingers tapping at his bulge and moaned softly. Kiba desperately wanted for Shino touch him; do _anything_ to him to end this need that was growing more and more painful with every tap of those fingers.

"Shi… no…"

Shino caught the hint. He pulled back off of Kiba and got off the bed, just barely reaching the door before Kiba stopped him.

"Hey… where… ha… are you… ha, ha, going…?"

Shino turned around to see Kiba was holding himself up with his arms, and looking at him with lust-filled eyes. His bangs were matted to his forehead whilst hair from the top of his head was sticking up in various angles from when Shino had brought his hand through it. His blush was still there, strong as ever and Shino thought that this was probably the cutest way he'd _ever _seen Kiba.

"I'll be right back," Shino replied. "I don't want to hurt you. I need to prep you first."

Kiba went to get up to walk up to Shino, but he'd forgotten that his pants were only _partially_ down and wound up nearly falling down. Thankfully, Shino had caught him in time and picked him up to carry him back to the bed.

"You shouldn't be so reckless," he scolded, though lightly. "You could've hurt yourself and then I wouldn't be able to finish what we started."

"Shino…" Kiba wanted to be angry because, once more was he being picked on for his hastiness, and he didn't want that.

Shino brought a hand up to Kiba's face and caressed it gingerly before kissing him. "I'll be right back," he whispered against the dog-lover's lips. He got up and walked out the door. He walked into the bathroom, every bit thankful that he'd had his own and didn't have to share. He opened one of the drawers below his sink and pulled out a tube that was relatively unused and new, save for the dust that had collected on it from lack of use. He paused when he heard footsteps, listening to hear if they were coming his way up the stairs or not. But they didn't and he relaxed, taking the bottle with him back to the bedroom where Kiba was waiting for him.

Shino re-entered his room and shut the door and locked it. He wanted to make sure nothing unexpected occurred during this, but he also had to warn Kiba. He walked up to his new lover and pecked him chastely before setting the bottle on the floor next to the bed.

"Kiba, my father is home," he warned. "You can't be too loud or else he'll hear you. And I'm sure you don't want someone to walk in while we were getting too intimate…"

"Right…" Kiba's breathing had returned dramatically since Shino's absence and therefore, so had his ability to talk without excessive breathing. He wasn't at all excited, though, about Shino's father being home. That could cause problems--_especially_ if Shino was planning to go as far as that bottle had indicated.

"I have to ask you something," Shino said suddenly.

"Hm? What's that?"

"Aren't you scared or nervous?" he asked. "I'm about to take something away from you that could seriously hurt you if I wasn't careful; and even at that, you'll still be sore for a couple days. You won't be able to walk right until the soreness has faded."

Kiba pondered this for a moment, knowing that this was legitimate and truthful, but simply decided that he was going to shrug it off. "Nah. I mean… I'm nervous just 'cause I've never done this before, but… I'm not scared. I trust you. You won't hurt me. Not intentionally, I mean," he added quickly before looking down at nothing in particular.

Shino cupped a hand around Kiba's chin and lifted his face up so that their eyes could meet. He kissed him and whispered, "I won't." He pushed Kiba back onto the bed to finish what he'd started earlier. He pulled Kiba's pants down to his ankles, paused, then decided that instead of waiting until later, he would just pull them off altogether and tossed them aimlessly to the side, not caring at that particular point in time about the location to which they landed. Kiba was left lying on the bed in his skivvies waiting for Shino's next move.

"Hey…" came Kiba's voice.

Shino looked up. Kiba was blushing again, but his breathing wasn't labored much.

"You gonna take those off?" He was implying Shino's mesh shirt and pants.

"Does it bother you?"

"Highly," Kiba admitted. "It's not fair. You can at least catch up before you even _think _about touching me again. Why do _I _have to be the partially naked one while you're still in pants and a shirt? I'm in boxers for Christ's sake."

Shino chuckled, but complied to Kiba's wishes nonetheless. "Better?"

Kiba didn't answer. He was staring at Shino's body, mesmerized by the site of the toned body, the smooth skin with the partial scarring, and inevitably, the bulge that existed just beneath the fabric of his boxers. He leaned forward in order to reach his friend. He was every bit curious to feel how his friend felt, just as he'd allowed Shino to do to him. After all, it was far, right?

The first thing he did was graze his fingers across Shino's torso, making sure to hit his nipples. The feeling of those hands caused a small moan to come out of Shino's mouth, and this inspired Kiba to keep going. He attached his mouth to Shino's throat, as Shino had done to him, and began sloppily sucking on his pulse, savoring the small moans coming out of the Aburame's throat. He brought a hand up and placed it on the other side of Shino's neck as he took the other to grab hold of Shino's hand. Shino gave Kiba's hand a squeeze every time Kiba had used the right amount of pressure to cause him to shudder or moan. Kiba seemed to enjoy this immensely, but he was aware that Shino would have to finish this eventually; so he pulled back.

Taking the upper hand back, Shino gently pushed Kiba back onto the bed, fully intent on working Kiba up to his climax. He fiddled with the waistline of Kiba's boxers, teasing him as a comeback for the hickey Kiba had surely left on his neck; childish as it was. Finally, he grabbed the edges and pulled them down slowly, listening as Kiba's breathing became labored. The last layer of clothing was coming off, and Kiba would be left exposed to the world. _Shino's _world.

Kiba felt thoroughly embarrassed to know that he was completely naked in front of his comrade. As much as he wanted to take the pillow beneath his head and cover himself with it, he didn't. There was no point in being shy during something like this; he didn't need to be told that.

Shino brought a hand forward and lightly touched the alien flesh, reveling in the reaction he'd received from Kiba. He wrapped his hand around it and felt Kiba's body tense up at said action. Shino enjoyed this as well. He started stroking it with this thumb and he brought his face up to watch Kiba's reactions from each stroke.

Kiba was blushing furiously, his mouth agape, his eyes closed, his eyebrows furrowed. He was holding onto the blankets beneath him tightly, tightening his grip every time Shino stroked him. _Dear me_… _I don't know how much more of this I could possibly take_. He let out a moan when Shino applied more pressure into each stroke.

Shino leaned forward and planted a kiss on the younger teen's hip before looking at his face again. He brushed his hand across the teen's face, causing Kiba to look up at Shino. Shino turned his hand around and grazed Kiba's face in a similar but backwards way with his knuckles. He hovered over Kiba and leaned his face closer to Kiba's to give him a passionate kiss. Kiba moaned into the kiss as one of Shino's hands coiled itself around Kiba's length. He pulled away from Shino and started panting heavily. "_Shino_… I… I can't take it anymore…"

"Just a little more," Shino assured. _I won't be satisfied until I go all the way_.

He brought himself back to Kiba's nether regions and brought his face down, just centimeters away from the throbbing need. He let go, much to the dismay of the younger lover, and left butterfly kisses all around the hardened member. Kiba let out a strained moan that made Shino panic for a quick second. He turned his head and listened for any footsteps heading towards his room; thankfully, there was no irregular stirring coming from the lower floor.

"Kiba," he said, his voice calm.

Kiba didn't look, but tried to calm his breathing as much as possible so that he could hear his lover.

"Try to be quiet--I don't want my father to hear you."

Kiba let out a tiny whimper as a response. He couldn't very well think straight with all the things Shino was doing to him, but he was grateful that he could at least comprehend English. … Despite not being able to think in English himself.

Shino lowered his head back down, this time to fully engulf the throbbing need in front of him. Using his hand, he took care of what he couldn't reach with his mouth.

Kiba jolted forward and grabbed hold of Shino's hair, instead of the bedpost like Shino had thought he would. He let out a jagged moan that he tried hard to suppress, but could barely hold it back. He tried to thrust his hips forward, but was restrained by Shino's free hand. He growled in frustration but whimpered when Shino applied more pressure around the base of his length. He fell back onto the bed, though his grip on Shino's hair still remained. "_Shino_…" The sense of Shino's warm mouth around him was overbearing. He could feel the blood rushing to the pit of his stomach as he was nearing his peak. _I… I have to let him know…_

"Shino… I'm…"

Shino was aware of what Kiba was trying to say, and once again applied more pressure. Kiba let out another strangled moan as he could finally relinquish himself. His climax was shot into Shino's mouth, to which he gladly swallowed down. Shino looked up at Kiba and smiled softly. _You're so beautiful_.

"Shino…" whispered Kiba.

"What is it, Kiba?" Shino asked with concern. "Is something wrong?"

The dog-lover shook his head slowly. "No…"

"Then what?"

Kiba turned to face Shino, looking at him as best he could through partially closed eyes, blurred vision, and the embarrassment of his position. "I love you," he half-whispered, half-whimpered.

Shino smiled and gave Kiba a loving kiss on his forehead and whispered, "I love you, too." He pulled back and looked down at Kiba before grabbing the bottle he'd placed on the floor. The boy was still lost in his own world, but he looked at Shino and gave him a confused look. Shino didn't say anything and pulled Kiba into his lap, and Kiba's first reaction was to wrap his arms around Shino's neck. He forced Kiba back just a little bit as he popped open the cap of the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his hand. Once he was satisfied that he had enough, he pressed a kiss to Kiba's cheek. "This might sting a little, but I promise the pain won't stay for too long," he forewarned, then after a pause, "You can stop now if you want to. I won't hesitate to pull back and take you home."

Kiba shook his head. "No. I want to."

That was all Shino needed to hear. He took Kiba's arms and moved them until Kiba understood and wrapped them around Shino's neck, burying his face into the crook of Shino's neck. Shino wrapped one arm around Kiba's torso, his hand resting on the small of the other's back while his other hand moved more south as he searched for the entrance. He pushed his finger through the tight ring, bracing himself for any sounds of discomfort to come from Kiba.

Kiba's face became distorted and he grunted as he tried to decide if he liked the feeling of having something so bizarre penetrating him. Immediately, Shino stopped, his finger still inside of Kiba.

"Are you alright?" Shino asked, with concern easily apparent in his voice.

Kiba nodded. "… It, it just feels weird. No big deal."

Shino nodded and inserted another finger. Kiba wasn't so sure he was fond of just _one_ finger inside of him, and he was _definitely _sure he disliked the feeling of another finger probing him. He tensed up and Shino stopped almost as soon as Kiba had tensed.

"Kiba," Shino scolded lightly. "You have to relax. I can't do this if you don't. It'll only hurt you more."

Kiba didn't move.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah… I hear ya. I have to relax. I'll try but Shino…"

"I know." Shino placed a kiss on Kiba's forehead. He placed his head on Kiba's shoulder as a gesture of reassurance as he started moving his fingers, preparing Kiba for what was to eventually come.

Kiba's grip tightened as he felt Shino's fingers moving around inside of him, unsure of what to make of the whole situation. This caused Shino to pause for a split second, but he continued. He couldn't stop because if he'd just tried to get it over with, the pain Kiba would inevitably feel would be excruciating, and it didn't need to be.

"Ah… _Aaahhh_… _Shino_…"

_Well, at least I know where to look now_, thought Shino, though with slight sarcasm. Shino continuously teased and tormented Kiba by running his fingers across that little pleasure spot, enjoying the teen's insanity. He let out strangled moans each time Shino brushed it until he couldn't find his breath and couldn't make a sound--only his mouth agape and his tightening grip on Shino was Shino's reassurance that Kiba was still alive. And poor Kiba hadn't the slightest clue as to how he should handle this. Shino had no idea just how much _torture _it was on his body to have to endure for _so _long and _so_ much.

Finally, Shino removed his fingers, much to Kiba's relief. Shino pulled Kiba back to look him in the eyes.

"Sh… S… ha…" Kiba couldn't even get out Shino's name.

Shino took his hand off the small of Kiba's back and ran it through Kiba's hair. "Are you ready?"

Kiba was in a daze, barely able to comprehend the fact that Shino was facing him; forgetting where he was, and almost completely sure he had no idea who _he _was. His face was beat red, he was sweating profusely, the temperature felt clearly over a hundred to him, and he'd just realized Shino had spoken to him.

He huffed and panted as he tried to calm himself down enough to where he could speak, but couldn't. He nodded, hoping he'd just answered the question he _thought _Shino had asked, but wasn't entirely sure. He hoped it wasn't the one where Shino had asked him if he wanted Shino to stop…

Gently, Shino guided Kiba back onto his back to lie on the bed. At first, Kiba wasn't sure if Shino was going to grab his clothes and dress him. However, when he saw Shino reach for that bottle again, he realized that Shino was going to prepare even further. He watched as Shino's fingers ran across his own length, and he felt himself going even _further_ into a daze.

Once he was satisfied, Shino closed the lid to the bottle and set it aside--as he could worry about it later--and crawled atop of Kiba, his hands on both sides of Kiba's head. Gently, he lowered himself down so as not to crush the younger teen, and slowly guided himself inside. And despite his attempts at keeping himself relaxed, Kiba simply couldn't ignore the fact that the pain was un_bearable_. He gritted his teeth together as his eyes clamped shut as tears started to flow out. Shino propelled himself up with the upper halves of his arms and leaned down to kiss the tears away. "I'm sorry," he whispered repeatedly against the younger teen's face. Gingerly, he hoisted Kiba back into his lap, continuing to kiss him until the tears stopped coming. Kiba clung to Shino as if his life depended on it and buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck, nuzzling it. "Tell me when you're ready," Shino whispered into Kiba's ear. Kiba nodded and moved his head so that he could see what was behind Shino, partly to keep his mind off the pain that he was feeling in his lower backside. He began to relax as soon as he felt Shino rubbing his back and decided that he was finally ready.

"Shino…" he whispered into his companion's neck.

Shino understood. Slowly, he began to pull in and out of his companion, listening at his grunts and whimpers, making sure to hear in case he made a noise of agonizing pain. Thankfully, they were nothing serious.

"Nn… ah…" Kiba's noises were slowly becoming the result of the pleasure. "Shi… no… Faster…"

Shino smirked, but complied nonetheless. His thrusts came in harder and faster each time, emitting louder and more jagged moans to come from Kiba's throat. Shino had to stop to remind Kiba about his father being on the first floor of his house. Kiba pouted but didn't say anything. Shino started thrusting once more and Kiba took into consideration what Shino said by covering his mouth every time he felt like he was going to moan too loudly. He thought he was going to die from the restraint he had to put on himself just for Shino's sake. And Shino wasn't exactly being merciless about the situation either. It was enough to make the poor dog-boy cry.

Shino started kissing and sucking behind Kiba's ear and began moving down until he reached the teen's collarbone. He reached a hand down to the neglected member and relished the noise he received from Kiba as he began to pump in rhythm with his thrusts. He pushed Kiba back onto the bed as his thrusts grew more and more out of rhythm, his lust consuming him entirely.

Kiba screamed behind his hand at the pleasure that was taking over his body. How much more of this could he possibly take? _Not much more_… Kiba felt that his end was coming closer and closer with each thrust and each pump. He felt the blood in his body travel once again down south to his abdomen. He shuddered once and thought, _I'm_… _I need to tell Shino_… He opened his eyes to the ceiling and said as best as he could, "Shi… _ahh_… Shin… o… I'm... _nnnhh_… I'm…" He couldn't finish. He reached his peak for the second time in a row, silently moaning Shino's name.

_Dear lord_… Shino thought. Just hearing Kiba calling his name like that could make him climax. He continued to thrust in and out of Kiba, though he had let go of Kiba's member when he'd came. He was determined to finish this, despite the fact that Kiba was now nothing more than moving flesh beneath him, exhausted, tired, and out of energy; he could hardly even breathe.

"Shi…" he pleaded.

_Almost there--hold on_, Shino thought. "Just… a little more." He shifted his position with Kiba, sitting back on his butt and throwing Kiba into his lap as he angled his thrusts. He continued hitting Kiba in the same spot over and over again. Kiba's mouth hang open as he tried to moan, but he was so tired and out of breath that all he could manage were tears. Finally, Shino let out a shudder as he came. With a content sigh, he pulled out of Kiba and gently laid the boy onto his bed. He was breathing hard and his face was red as he tried to relax. Shino got off his bed, pulled the blanket up over Kiba, and began to clean and dress himself. He walked over to Kiba, pecked him on the nose, and said, "I'll be right back." He had to get his sunglasses, after all. _If father discovers them before I do, he'll question my doing between now and then_… _That wouldn't be good_.

* * *

Downstairs, Shino's father, Shibi, was busy reading a book. Shino wasn't sure what, though. He spotted his sunglasses sitting neatly on a coffee table, and he immediately thought of a response to give his father, should he ask. Unfortunately, he did.

"Why were your sunglasses on the floor?" he asked coolly.

"Kiba and I were fooling around and he knocked them off," Shino replied, with the same tone.

"I didn't think you were one to forget that your sunglasses were on the floor."

"Accidents happen, I suppose."

Shibi said no more as he returned to his reading. Shino took this as an excusal to leave; he put his sunglasses back in their respective place, and walked back upstairs to his room where he would see Kiba.

* * *

"Kiba, are you alright?" Shino asked, kneeling down in front of Kiba.

Kiba looked over to Shino and smiled wearily. "Yeah… just tired…"

"Sleep, then."

Kiba didn't like that vague statement. "What about you?"

"I won't leave. I'll stay right here."

Kiba shook his head. "No, get in bed with me. We fucked--you ain't got no choice. You _have _to get in bed with me."

Shino shook his head, but smiled. He crawled into bed and pulled Kiba to his side. Kiba smiled happily and let out a sigh of joy as he curled up against the taller boy. His head was right over Shino's heart, the sound of the soft beating lulling him off. Shino's hand was moving back and forth on Kiba's back before it stayed in place on Kiba's waist. He brought another hand and placed it on the side of Kiba's head as he felt Kiba's breathing become deeper and deeper. _I can dress him and take him home when he gets up_, he thought happily. He started stroking the sleeping boy's hair as he whispered, "I love you, Kiba…"


	2. Feelings

**Rating: **M; sexual themes, language.

**Pairing: **ShinoXKiba

**Disclaimer: **If I were to own, then poor Kiba wouldn't be able to walk for a really long time… Also, Kiba's mom doesn't belong to me either.

**Warning: **Fluff, sexuality, language. If I'm off on Kiba's mother's personality, please don't throw bricks at me—I don't know her personality from the TV series too well. I just know she's forceful…

**Author's Notes: **This was _not _supposed to happen, really. But the idea for the second chapter to this supposed 'one-shot' story just hit me like a basketball to the head (hurts, actually, depending on the distance).

* * *

Kiba woke up as a bright ray of light shone through the curtain. He realized that he was in nothing more than a blanket. Immediately, he panicked, though didn't move. There was something touching his back, and there was something beneath him. He froze for a minute before gaining the courage to look to see what it was. It was Shino. Kiba relaxed and let out a sigh as his head plopped back over Shino's heart. The thing on Kiba's back moved until it was on his hip, curling its long, skinny appendages along side it. This, Kiba recognized, was only Shino's hand. Course, another thing Kiba discovered was that Shino was fully dressed, and Kiba was not.

"You're awake," Shino said suddenly. It caught Kiba off guard.

_Damn those stupid glasses! _he cursed.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah," Kiba replied quickly.

"How are you feeling?"

Kiba thought about it. The feeling of his bare body against Shino's _dressed _one felt nice because of the warmth; he felt as if though he'd never been lonely; and… there was a sharp pain in his lower half if he took too sharp a move. Chances are, he was going to have a limp in his walk… _Great,_ he thought. _Like I need my sis getting on me for something like this… _His eyes went wide. _Shit! I never came home last night! Mom's gonna chew me a new one when I get home…_ "Dead," he said aloud.

"Pardon?" Shino was confused. "Are you numb?"

"No," he replied with a shake of his head. "My back hurts. And my mom's totally going to fucking kill me for spending the night without asking."

"I don't think she will," Shino said casually, as if the situation meant nothing to him. "As for the pain, it'll be there for a while. I'll carry you home."

"_Naked!?_"

Shino shook his head. "No, Kiba. I'll dress you first…"

"Oh…" Kiba giggled nervously. "But I can move just fine!" he protested quickly.

"Oh, really?" Shino stared at his lover in disbelief. "Then how does your back feel?"

Kiba leaned forward to feel a sharp pain. He grunted and fell backwards onto Shino. "Ow…" he said under his breath. "Guess I can't walk after all…" He was bummed.

"You figured that out for yourself _without _attempting to walk?"

Kiba shot an angry look to the apathetic Shino that was his boyfriend. He really didn't need Shino insulting him so early in the morning. _Especially _considering the vulnerable position he was in. Shino could take him again if he wanted to. And he wasn't sure how much he could take between the pain of _him _and the already existing pain in his back, the immense (and merciless) pleasure, and how rough Shino wanted to be with him. True, Shino had been gentle with him, but that was only Kiba's first time—this would be the second time they could do it, and Shino would probably be much more forceful and rough with it.

"Why are you so mean to me?"

Shino cocked an eyebrow. "'Mean'?" he repeated. "How am I mean to you?"

"You keep insulting me," Kiba said. "It's annoying. Some lover you are, _Shino_."

Shino wrapped his arms tightly around Kiba, pulling him even further into him. "I'm sorry, then," he whispered into Kiba's hair, though with slight sarcasm.

"Say it like you mean it," Kiba demanded.

Shino didn't say anything. Instead, he placed his hand on Kiba's forehead and gently pushed him back onto his chest. He buried his face into Kiba's hair and repositioned his arms after pulling Kiba completely into his lap.

"Shino?"

"Hm?"

"This feels weird…"

"And why is that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm naked…"

Shino chuckled. "Would you like to get dressed? I'll help you if you want."

Kiba shook his head, his face rubbing against the fabric of Shino's jacket. "Nah, this is nice." He curled up against Shino even more, though the pain in his back persisted. He winced slightly and his body tensed for a couple seconds, but he relaxed.

"You shouldn't complain if you're going to continue doing that," Shino scolded. "But I think it's time to get you home now."

Kiba looked up and gave Shino a saddened look. Shino pulled his hood and collar out of the way and gave Kiba a long kiss. "I'm sorry," he said genuinely.

As he went to get up, he hoisted Kiba with him. Kiba's face grew hot as he tried to cover himself. Shino let go of Kiba's legs, though didn't let go of his arms. He thrust his hips forward against Kiba's, causing the younger boy's face to flush; he let out a gasp as he fell against Shino.

"I hate you _so _much," he said through gasps and labored breathing.

Shino chuckled again. "Let's get you dressed." He picked up Kiba and sat him on the bed where he sat, waiting. Shino grabbed Kiba's mesh shirt and jacket and tossed them to Kiba. "There," Shino said. "Put those on and I'll help you with your pants and boxers."

Kiba nodded, dressing quickly as Shino grabbed Kiba's pants and boxers.

"Put your legs out," he instructed.

Kiba did.

Shino started pulling Kiba's boxers up his legs, and Kiba braced himself in case Shino decided to do something… _unexpected_. He was slightly disappointed when Shino did nothing more but fix the waist of the boxers.

Shino grabbed Kiba's pants and pulled them on, moving leg by leg until he reached Kiba's waist. He buttoned Kiba's pants and pulled up the zipper.

Kiba had to admit that this was weird, especially since he hasn't needed anybody to dress him since he was about four or five, if that. It was odd because it felt like he was crippled, when he really wasn't. _Just a minor pain in my back_, he thought to himself.

"There," Shino said afterwards. He looked down to Kiba, bent down, and gave the dog-lover a kiss. "I suppose we'll go, then."

Kiba whimpered, hardly excited by Shino's statement. He pleaded silently through his eyes, hoping Shino would bend at least just a _little bit_, just wanting to stay here for a _little longer_. Shino could only look at him sadly as he pulled off his sunglasses to look at him. "We have to get you home _sometime _today," he said sadly, though mostly coolly. "You can't just live here yet. I'm sure your mother and sister and especially _Akamaru _are worried about you."

Kiba looked down glumly. _Shino's right_, he thought sadly. _I didn't come home last night, so I'm _sure _my mom's pretty angry with me_. _And sis is probably gonna be disappointed with me_. _And Akamaru is most likely going to feel a little sad that I left without him_. _But if I explain the situation to him, I'm sure he'll understand why he had to be left home… But mom and sis are a different story… _He nodded slowly and didn't say anything. Shino ran his hand through Kiba's hair, petting him affectionately. He gave a half-smile when Kiba looked up at him and smiled, though the sadness stayed.

"I'm sorry," he said again. He picked Kiba up bridal style and, as he carried Kiba out of his bedroom, he said, "Next time you decide to come over, make sure to ask if you can spend the night."

"Or maybe you can spend the night at my house," Kiba offered rebelliously. He wasn't going to give up that easily. Even though they weren't going far away, it _was _the first night they were initially together. That meant something to Kiba. It wasn't fair that the first night they get to be together as a _couple_, they couldn't hang out for a longer amount of time. Couples like spending the most amount of time they possibly can with each other, even if it means declining family offers.

"Possibly," Shino agreed. "Though, that is also up to Father."

"Well, we do missions _all _the time that require us camping out until we get back!" Kiba protested.

Shino didn't say anything and stared at his younger companion. "Well," he started, "when you put it _that _way… explain to me again why your mother is going to kill you?"

Kiba stared at Shino dumbfounded. There, Shino had found a loophole. Kiba realized what he'd just said, and brought into attention what _Shino _had just said. They've been on plenty of missions that meant camping overnight and heading back early the next morning. He slapped himself and blushed, beginning to bury his face into Shino's coat. "Never mind," he said, the jacket muffling his speech.

Shino chuckled and walked down the stairs into the living room. Quiet, empty, neat, organized, this was _surely _the Aburame's house. Kiba decided that, since he probably wasn't going to be moving around too much, he might as well get cozy against his stoic lover.

"Kiba, I _do _need to open the door…" Shino said silently.

Kiba grumbled at him and buried his face even further into Shino's jacket. Shino sighed and dropped Kiba's legs. Kiba let out a silent gasp at the sudden jerk and gave Shino an angry look. Shino rolled his eyes, reached behind Kiba, and opened the door before hoisting Kiba back into his arms. He carried Kiba throughout the streets, ignoring the looks of wayward villagers, and especially those that belonged to fellow shinobi. _They will figure it out eventually_, thought Shino. He looked down at Kiba, who was lying comfortably against him, his eyes closed, his breathing slowed. Shino smiled at the sight before looking forward to bring him home.

* * *

Shino arrived at Kiba's house, and, realizing that his lover was asleep, he rolled his eyes, though shifted so that Kiba's arms were flung around his shoulders, and he was facing the opposite way. Kiba didn't seem to wake from this and it made Shino shake his head. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for somebody to answer.

Kiba's mom opened the door and gave Shino a confused look. Shino bowed his head respectively (as bowing completely would result in Kiba falling to the ground), and said, "Your son."

"So I see," she said, eyeing her sleeping son.

"He fell asleep at my house," he continued, partially lying. _It's partly the truth_, he thought.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, not entirely sure if she should believe his one-sentence explanation. "What'd you do yesterday with him?" She was inching towards the truth whether she liked it or not.

Shino closed his eyes for a moment, though she couldn't see it due to his glasses, and responded: "We were simply fooling around."

She cocked her head is if asking, 'Explain'.

"That's it," he replied simply. "Wrestling, playing around, that's all there was to it."

"That doesn't explain to me _why _my son couldn't come home last night," she said.

A line of sweat rolled down the side of Shino's face. This woman was difficult to reason with. He was hoping a few sentences of explanation would ease her over and he could just drop Kiba off to his bedroom, but that wasn't the case here. She was determined to figure out _what exactly _he and Kiba had been doing. And Shino wasn't sure if he was ready to _tell _that part of the story yet. He was hardly prepared to even tell _his _father. "Can I drop Kiba off?" he asked.

"Are you staying?" she asked.

"That depends," he admitted, "on you. I won't stay if you don't want me to." _I wouldn't mind staying with Kiba, though_.

She brought her hand up to scratch her chin as she thought profoundly of what was said to her. She wasn't entirely sure she believed Shino's story, but lying wasn't part of an Aburame's game. "I suppose it's all right with me. Does your father know?"

He shook his head. "No, I'll have to ask him that later on today when he comes home."

She simply nodded, saying nothing more as she walked through the door into the house, to which Shino followed, lugging the sleeping dog-lover along with him. Kiba's mother pointed her arm out in one direction, indicating that Kiba's room was just on the other side of the house--they didn't live in a two-story house like Shino did. Bowing his head out of politeness and respect to Kiba's mother, he waited for her to leave before walking to Kiba's room.

Kiba's room wasn't the _neatest _room in the house, and certainly not the most organized. He had books scattered about, he had clothes lying in various piles--Shino wasn't sure which were clean and which weren't; his blanket and sheets were strewn along with his pillow, which meant that Kiba was a bit of a mover when he wasn't secured in the clutches of his now current lover, Shino noted mentally. His closet door was open, filled with knick-knacks from his younger days, some boxes that were collecting dust from lack of use; and some nicer outfits hung neatly from hangers.

Gently, Shino placed Kiba on the floor, intent on cleaning some of the mess up. Taking the pillow and blanket, he tossed them to the front of the bed and grabbed the sheets, taking them to the laundry room to be washed. He came back and grabbed a fresh set of sheets from the top shelf in the closet and began placing it on the bed, smoothing out the edges and making sure there was no balloons. When he was finished with that, he took the blanket and spread it out, also smoothing out the wrinkles before placing the pillow in the center just underneath the blanket. Turning around, he walked towards the sleeping teen, picked him up, and placed him onto the bed, eyeing him through soft eyes. He ran a hand gently through the boy's hair, slightly fearful that he would wake him, but he didn't. With a content sigh, he started working on Kiba's room.

He started picking up Kiba's underwear and throwing them into a pile. He did the same thing for Kiba's pants, shirts, and hoodies. When all the clothes were in their own separate piles, he grabbed one pile at a time and started washing and drying them. He came back into the room and started to put all the books away. They were mostly comics, books about dogs and dog breeds, and… _Tarot cards_? _That's interesting_, Shino thought. However, shrugging it aside, he placed all the books on a shelf, though deciding to alphabetize them. He first tried going by author, but there were no two books that had the same author. So his second attempt was to organize them by book title. That seemed to work much better.

He freshened up the closet, making it look neater, and organizing the boxes from largest to smallest and closed the doors.

When the room was clean, Shino took a seat next to Kiba and looked at the sleeping boy. He turned his head when he heard the pitter-patter of Akamaru's feet carrying himself into Kiba's room. The dog looked around happily as he took a spot on the clean floor and lay comfortably, without a single worry about a stray piece of clothing or book.

Shino smiled and turned his head back to face Kiba's still sleeping one. He brought his hand up and grazed Kiba's cheek with his knuckles, liking the reaction he got from the sleeping boy--he was leaning into the moving hand. "I love you," he whispered softly, so as not to wake the dog-lover. A noise coming from the background sent a tiny alarm through Shino, stiffening his hand on Kiba's face, hoping the teen wouldn't wake up. He jolted his head back to Kiba and let out a relieved sigh when he saw that the boy was still sleeping. The laundry was finally finished.

He went into the bathroom—which wasn't all that big—and started piling all of Kiba's clothing into a clothes bin. He walked back to the bedroom and started sorting, folding all the clothes and placing them in the correct stack; or, if the pile were too high, he would start a new pile right next to it. He turned to the dresser and started pulling out the drawers, setting them nearby the correct stack of clothing. However, feeling much like a neat-freak, he took out the already put away clothes in the drawers and refolded them, placing them back into the drawers with the freshly clean and folded clothes, and began putting the drawers back.

With a sigh, he wiped away the light sheen of sweat that had started to form on his forehead. He turned his head to Kiba and smiled as he walked over to the sleeping boy, sitting down next to him. He grazed his hand alongside Kiba's face, stopping at the boy's chin. He wanted to wake Kiba up to let him know where he was, but the bug-user figured he'd find out for himself once he saw his room. He himself had to discuss with his father the circumstances regarding his staying the night. _Though, I'm not sure I feel there is a requirement for this_, he thought. _However, this isn't a mission, so maybe it's best that I ask_. He looked back up at Kiba: "I'll be back." With that, he left.

* * *

Shino returned to his home to discover his father sitting in his usual chair, only his book was placed to the side on the coffee table nearby. Shino turned to face his father, and before he could speak, his father spoke instead:

"You're not on a mission, are you?"

"No, father. I was returning Kiba to his home and I wanted to ask you a question."

"And what would that be?"

"... Are you opposed to me staying the night at Kiba's house?"

Shibi looked at his son, raising a hand to his chin, and thinking about the situation at hand. He thought about smiling, just to throw Shino off his game and startle him, but he decided against it for the time being. He looked down for a moment before looking back at Shino. "No."

Shino felt a rush of relief hit him, though he only closed his eyes. "Thank you, Father."

Shibi said nothing more, merely grabbing his book and beginning to read. Shino went up to his room and began packing for the night, departing soon afterwards to Kiba's.

* * *

Shino returned to Kiba's house and walked to Kiba's room. The boy was still sleeping in his bed, though he had turned to lie on his side. Shino smiled at the sleeping figure as he set his pack down and walked up to the bed. He decided that, since he was staying for the night, he might as well wake the dog-lover up.

"Kiba, wake up," he said softly, shaking the boy's shoulder lightly.

Kiba stirred slightly, though he didn't wake up.

With a mock sigh of annoyance, Shino leaned forward and kissed Kiba on the lips, hoping that would be enough to wake him up. _There are more efficient and immensely pleasing measures on _my _side... _he thought devishly. But that wasn't fair for Kiba, knowing the boy was still unconscious.

Kiba stirred once more, though this time he opened his eyes. "Shi-Shino...?" He wiped his eyes as he tried to wake himself up. "Where are we?"

"We're in your room," replied Shino. "I dropped you off while you fell asleep, remember?"

He nodded, though Shino was sure Kiba wasn't truly thinking about what Shino had just said. He plopped his head back onto his bed, liking the feeling of his bed, though wishing for the feeling of Shino even more. Through half-closed eyes, he turned his head to Shino and, reaching his arm behind him, patted the bed to tell Shino, 'Get on.' Shino smiled, but crawled onto the bed anyway, completely happy to oblige. He curled up against Kiba's figure and wrapped his arm protectively around the younger teen's waist as he buried his face in Kiba's hair.

"Hey..." came a mumble from Kiba.

"Hm?"

"What time is it?"

"It's about two in the afternoon."

"Really?"

"Yes, Kiba, really."

"Oh..." He paused, and at first Shino thought he fell asleep. Then he continued, "Shino? I'm tired..."

"Then go to sleep."

"But I don't want to sleep all day," he protested softly.

"I'll wake you up, then."

"Promise me it won't be when you leave."

"I'm not leaving, Kiba."

Kiba turned his head to look at Shino. "You're not?"

Shino shook his head and pulled back so that he was sitting upright as Kiba twisted around, supporting himself with his elbows. Kiba crawled into Shino's lap, curling up against the bug-user and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

"No," Shino said. "My father and your mother both agreed to let me spend the night. You weren't aware of this because you were asleep." He stopped, and then added, "I cleaned your room, by the way."

"Huh?" Kiba turned his head—Shino was telling the truth. _Duh_. _It's not like Shino to lie about things… That was pretty cool of him_. He smiled and closed his eyes, leaning up to give Shino a kiss. "Thanks, Shino."

Shino smiled, happily taking the kiss. He placed his hand on Kiba's face, pulling him into the kiss as he got him into an open-mouthed kiss, rubbing his tongue against Kiba's. Kiba made a whimpering grunt into the kiss as he felt Shino's tongue against his own. He could feel heat flushing south as the kiss continued, and he was too tired, too out of it to go all the way again. But Shino was more into the moment than Kiba was. He brought a hand up to the other side of Shino's arm that was connected to his face, and pulled slightly. Shino pulled back immediately, looking at Kiba, concerned. Kiba shook his head. Shino ran his hand through Kiba's. "You're welcome." But Shino wasn't exactly going to give up on at least _trying _to do a little something _less _than what Kiba thought he was going to do, but more than he hoped for.

Shino snuck a hand down south and began rubbing the covered length, causing Kiba's breathing to become heavy and labored. He looked up to the wall past Shino's head as his face flushed red, his mouth agape, his eyes half-closed. Shino decided to move Kiba onto his back as he reached for the waistline of Kiba's pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped them and pulled them down until they were midway, at his knees. He didn't need to pull them down too much, seeing as how he wasn't going all the way with Kiba again--he'd probably rip the poor boy's passage apart.

"Shin... Shino..." Kiba looked at his partner with anger and betrayal in his eyes. Shino had just betrayed him, didn't hold Kiba's wishes into respect, and that bothered him. _Would he always be like that_? he wondered. His breath hitched when he felt his length in Shino's grasp. He started moaning when Shino's hand began moving up and down, painfully slow. Kiba wanted to grab a chunk of Shino's hair, partly because he wanted something to hold on to, and partly because he wanted to get back at Shino for not listening to him. Instead, he took hold of the pillow just inches above his head.

Shino increased his tempo, as well as his grip on Kiba's length, which caused Kiba to shudder and moan. His strokes became faster and harder as he tried to make Kiba come to his climax. Kiba began to moan louder, but quickly brought a hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds. Small, hardly noticeable tears formed in the edges of his eyes at the self-induced restraint. Shino noticed and brought a hand up to wipe the tears away as he continued stroking Kiba.

"_Shi_..." Kiba's breath hitched and he couldn't finish sentence.

Once more, Shino increased his tempo, causing the dog-lover to let out a throaty moan as he came on Shino's hand. The sticky substance coated Shino's hand as Kiba's head fell backwards onto his pillow, now suffering from severe claw marks. Kiba was panting, trying to catch his breath before he caused his own physically damaging stress, though having difficulty as he was already tired. "Fucker," he cursed through half-closed eyes, glaring at Shino. Shino didn't say a word as he left Kiba's room to get a dishtowel to wipe off the mess that was inevitably his fault. Kiba took this differently, assuming that, since he'd just cursed at Shino and Shino had gotten up without saying _anything_, it meant that he was leaving. Kiba didn't want him to leave, when it got to the very raw truth of it. "Shino?"

Shino stopped at the doorway, waiting patiently for Kiba to speak.

"Are you leaving?"

Shino turned his head and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Leaving?" scoffed the bug-user. "No. I would rather you _didn't _lie in your own secretions."

Kiba blushed furiously and his eyes went wide at the blunt statement.

"I'm just going to get a washcloth."

He closed Kiba's door and soon returned again with the dishcloth. He walked over to Kiba and began wiping the mess away, though finding it much of a difficult predicament, as he was unsure if wiping away the mess on Kiba's length would cause anything he knew Kiba really didn't want. And he was _damned _if he was going to watch Kiba jerk himself off. Carefully, he wiped it away before throwing the dirty cloth into the dirty bin. He looked at Kiba before pulling the dog-boy's pants and boxers up, zipping them, and got on top of him, straddling the teen. Kiba's arms were above his head Shino had noticed, and brought his hands up to clasp his own with Kiba's, pulling his arms forward, closer to him.

"Shino?"

"What is it, Kiba?"

"... Nothing. I was curious."

"What should we do?" he asked, wondering if that was what Kiba was curious about.

He nodded.

"Well, perhaps we should do something _other _than lie around on your bed all day long... That would be a start. Perhaps we could take a walk?"

Kiba liked that idea and smiled.

Shino got off of Kiba, though he didn't let go of Kiba's hands, and pulled the boy off of the bed along with him. "Are you still sore?"

Kiba thought for a moment, then shook his head. "It's still there, but I think I can walk. If I can't, I'll jump on your back for a piggy-back ride." He gave a wild Cheshire grin. Shino gave a half-smile at Kiba's final retort before letting go of one of Kiba's hands and leading him out the door.

"Oh, hold up," said Kiba. "Gotta let my mom and sis know where I'm going." He turned his head and went into the dining room, assuming his mother and sister, Hana, would be there. His sister was sitting in the middle chair of one side, studying a book. "Sis...?" Kiba said hesitantly.

Hana looked up. "What is it, Kiba?"

"Um... Me and Shino are going out for a walk for a while, okay?"

"Sure," she replied, though not hastily.

Kiba smiled and said, "Thanks, sis."

"Just don't disappear on us again, all right?"

"Yeah."

He walked back to Shino, who stood in his spot patiently waiting for Kiba. He took hold of Kiba's hand as he and Kiba silently walked out of the house and onto the streets of their village. Their walk was, in the beginning, silent, but Kiba didn't like this sort of silence. It was almost like Shino didn't want to hear anything come out of Kiba's mouth; he was a simple and easy method for a quick _fuck_, and held his hand for the temporary sake that was Kiba's longing. He wanted to wait, to see if Shino would open his mouth first and say something, but of course, that sort of hope was more or less, wishful thinking. He let out a quiet sigh, which immediately caught Shino's attention.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kiba looked up at Shino, whose head hadn't turned, though Kiba could tell that Shino was waiting for Kiba to answer him.

"What's wrong? That wasn't a sigh of content, you know," he said, turning his head to face Kiba, although those glasses of his prevented serious eye contact.

Kiba furrowed his eyebrows, which caused Shino to imitate the act in his own confusion. "Shino, that's not fair. I don't wear sunglasses, so you can read every emotion like it was painted in acrylic. You've got those stupid glasses blocking _your _eyes and it's not fair to me. How am _I _supposed to know how you're feeling when you've got those _stupid _things on your face?"

"Kiba, I know you're upset, but insulting my glasses isn't going to benefit you in any way." His voice was calm. "My glasses haven't done a thing to you."

"You're so wrong you're almost stupid," Kiba replied curtly.

Shino glared at him, and, giving up, he took off his glasses from the anger Kiba's childish manners had caused. He figured Kiba wasn't the one to back down, as he stood and glared back at Shino, with what Shino thought was more intense than his own. Kiba had more right to be angry than Shino did. Kiba insulted Shino's intelligence; Shino kept his emotions hidden from Kiba. That seemed more hurtful on his part than Shino's, right? "Tch, whatever," said Kiba, ready to walk away.

Shino grabbed Kiba's hand before he could walk to far, and Kiba stopped to face Shino. "You didn't let me finish," he said.

"Finish what?"

"Kiba, as cute as you are, your rashness and inability to think ahead unless instructed to do so are the glitches in your manifestation of human existence."

"..." Kiba's mouth went agape. He hadn't the slightest _clue _as to what half of Shino's sentence had meant. "Wha...?"

"You're too rash," he repeated, more blunt. "How many times must you possibly hear this before it is drilled into your brain? You _need _to _wait _to hear the _entire _story _before _you walk away."

"_Why is_ _everybody doing this to me_? It's _not fair_! Mom and Hana are adults--they're perfect! _You_ wear stupid nerd glasses and act all cool and you're better than everybody--and you're _smart_! So you're _perfect_, _too_! Who _else _is _perfect _when I'm not?"

There was a flash of skin and a crack to Kiba's face. Kiba's eyes went wide as he brought his hand his reddening cheek, feeling the venom of Shino's smack. He stared up at Shino, feeling himself shrink, feeling his everything become smaller and smaller as he looked at Shino. Shino looking sorry for smacking him, but angry because of Kiba's behavior.

"Why do you feel the need to place an argument in an inappropriate time and place? There was _no _reason to start an argument with me. I understand where you are coming from, Kiba, about my glasses. That's understandable. But what I _don't _understand is the fact that you had to start an argument out of sheer competition for dominance. I don't care who's dominant in the relationship--_I just want to be with you_. And if you're going to keep pulling arguments out of your ass simply to help heal your own _ego_, then I _don't want to be apart of that_."

"But if you did want to be with me, then you wouldn't give up so easily..."

Shino sighed. "I'm _not _giving up, Kiba. Once again, I scold you for your inability to calmly think things through. I said I wanted to be with you. _However_, these arguments can't keep happening on a regular basis. Every couple fights, I realize this much, but to fight every day is _not _a good omen. If the arguments are persistent, then the relationship _can't work_. I _want _this to work, Kiba. Why do you feel the need to _fight_ all the time? I'm not trying to degrade you at all. Are you really _that blind_?"

At this point, Kiba couldn't even look at Shino. He wanted Shino to let go of his hand, he wanted to go home, and he wanted to play with Akamaru. He would rather be _anywhere _else than arguing with Shino over something he realized was so _childish _of him.

"Kiba, look at me."

He couldn't.

Shino brought a hand up to Kiba's chin, lifting his face up high enough to see Shino, though Kiba's eyes strayed in an off direction.

"Kiba, _look at me_."

This time, Kiba looked.

"What are you so afraid of?" Shino asked.

"What does our relationship mean to you, Shino?" he asked, his voice jagged. "When your glasses are off, you change from this non-human being into something that makes me believe you care about me. But when you have those _stupid _glasses on, it feels like your personality changes completely. Is this just a ruse?"

_Ruse... Didn't know Kiba knew that word_, thought Shino. _I must learn to give him more credit than his rationality takes away_. He shook his head to Kiba. "No. Just because my glasses go on does _not _mean that I am a changed man. When my glasses are off, it doesn't mean that I don't care about you any less. Glasses or no glasses, I still like you the same way I did before." That wasn't exactly what he wanted to say. "Let me rephrase that. Regardless of what I wear, regardless of how I do certain things, _none _of those things changes my feelings towards you. Do you see what I'm saying?"

Kiba looked at his partner, feeling there was nothing else he could really do, and started to chew on his bottom lip again. This whole situation had made him nervous and scared, but _he _was the cause of this problem, so what gave him the right to be scared when he knew the consequences it would have on such an early relationship. Weren't relationships this early on in the game supposed to be romance-filled? That wasn't the case at all for Kiba and Shino's relationship. _Of course not_, Kiba scolded himself. _Because I have to be a stupid fuck-up and screw things over_.

"I told you not to do that," Shino said lightly. "What good is having a lip when you can't feel what's pressed against it?"

"I'm sorry, Shino..."

"It's quite all right, Kiba," Shino said as he pulled the younger teen into a tight hug. He placed a hand into Kiba's hair, gently pulling on it before running his hand through the unruly fur. He felt Kiba hold onto him tightly, the lower half of his arms going vertically up, his hands clutching hold of his jacket. Shino craned his neck to reach down to give the younger teen a kiss on the bridge of Kiba's nose. This was, no doubt a PDA, something Shino wasn't _entirely _fond of, but for the time being, it was appropriate and needed. The arguing would become stressful for the two of them, but Shino figured that, since Kiba would be hanging around him constantly, Shino's less than personality would eventually rub off on the outgoing teen.

"So… we're okay now?" Kiba asked, nervous of Shino's response.

"Yes, Kiba, we are," Shino replied coolly. "Just promise me you'll start thinking a little more rationally when you're around me?"

He pulled his head back to look up at Shino, looking him in the eye and giving the stoic boy a smile. "So, like, should we get going on our walk now?"

"Right."

Shino let go of Kiba, though took hold of Kiba's hand, starting their walk once more. This hadn't turned out _too _bad, considering the options at hand. Things were just a little _too _testy for anything seriously rash, Kiba wondered if they should hold off before getting into 'it' for a while. Just until their relationship matured enough. He thought he should say this, in case Shino wasn't thinking the same way.

"Hey, Shi?"

Shino said nothing.

"Um, I was thinking about something, and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, you know… um, _yesterday_ when we did _something_…?"

"Yes, I do. How can I possibly forget such an event?"

"Well… do you think we should hold off for a while? I mean, just until we know for sure that this is gonna last." Kiba waited for the response, just imagining what it could possibly be.

"Sure."

Kiba looked up at Shino in surprise.

"I see where you're coming from. I don't mind waiting. Although…" Shino's voice trailed. "You should try hiding your hickey a little better. It's going to make people curious."

"But, they'll figure it out eventually, _right_? I mean, it was just yesterday, yeah, but still… I'm sure the hickey will give them _some _clue as it what we were up to."

"True, but your walking needs some serious help—you're limping horribly."

"Well, _maybe you should carry me_."

Shino stopped walking and Kiba stopped as well. Shino's hands came out and he slouched a tad. "Jump on," he said. Kiba smiled and jumped up, smiling as he rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Things were going to work out for the better, Kiba hoped. After all, they were making up really fast, so that was a good sign. It should've been, really. At least they weren't holding grudges against each other, freaking out over any argument that should happen between the two. So that was reassuring to Kiba.

_Things will work out_, he thought.


	3. Sick

**Rating:** T; minor language, fluff, sickness.

**Pairing: **ShinoxKiba

**Disclaimer: **I should like to specify my lack of ownership on these two characters. Had I owned them, I would not be making this story—I would be befriending them and hanging out with them far too much to be writing any stories, though I'm sure the—well, Kiba—would support me and get me back into writing.

**Warning: **Language, angst, anguish, fluff.

**Author's Notes: **Like I specified in my profile, this will not have much of a serious plot.

And to evaluate a certain point in the story, 103 is a high number because my mom had a temperature of 104 a while ago, and apparently, the nurse said she was supposed to have been dead. Wow.

* * *

Dark clouds hung heavy in the late morning, blocking the sun from shining through to the open window and blowing drapes that belonged to the room that was Kiba's. It was breezy and cool, yet however, the temperature in the room continued to rise as Kiba was sweating profusely, tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable in his now uncomfortable room. His breathing was labored and his chest heaved, clad in his boxers, wondering why he felt so uneasy and sick.

Finally giving up, Kiba sat up. He got out of bed, though regretted it as he went light-headed and his world was spinning. He fell to his knees as he tried to steady himself, trying not to collapse. But he couldn't help it—he was growing dizzy and feeling ill. He wanted for Shino to come over, to help him get through with this, but he wasn't sure if maybe he was just suffering from a bad cold. _Maybe I can just sleep it off_, he reasoned. _Maybe it's not that bad_… _Still, maybe I should try to get a hold of Shino_…

Though, luckily for Kiba, Shino had been on his way. It'd been two weeks since their argument, and of course, two weeks since they'd done _that_. He wanted to see how Kiba was doing, wanted to spend the day with his boyfriend. He had no missions he had to do, as the village was rather peaceful these days. Why not spend it with someone that you loved?

When he arrived at the house, he knocked on the door, expecting Kiba to answer it happily. Instead, there was no response. He arched his eyebrow in confusion, though tried knocking again. Still, there was no response. He wondered why his boyfriend wasn't opening the door. Hesitantly, he opened the door and allowed himself in as he walked to Kiba's room. He opened the door to find a distraught Kiba on the floor with his hands up to his face.

"Kiba," he said, his voice worried.

Kiba looked up to see Shino standing in the doorway with his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Shino," he said weakly, though with a smile. "What's up?"

"What's wrong?" Shino asked. "You're in no condition to joke."

"Not everything's… a big deal, you know…"

"You're not fooling me," Shino said as he knelt down beside Kiba. He placed a hand on his back, realizing just how _hot _his boyfriend felt against his palm. "You're on the floor, you're burning up, and all you can do is _joke _with me? This is _not _the right time to bring your sense of humor into play. It's really not. Why do you feel the need to joke?"

Kiba coughed a few times and wiped away the sweat, though to no real avail as his entire body was covered in sweat. He scoffed and said, "Guess I'm just not afraid to die…"

"Kiba…" Shino placed his head in Kiba's hair on the back of his head. He moved the arm that was on his boyfriend's back over to his side and clutched him tightly against his own body. Kiba reached a hand up to grab Shino's other sleeve; which Shino used to wrap around the other side of Kiba's body. "I'm going to get a thermometer," Shino whispered into Kiba's hair. Kiba nodded and Shino picked him up and carried him to the bed where he lay his lover down.

Shino walked into the bathroom and went through the drawers and cabinets until he came upon a thermometer. He came back to Kiba's room, walked over to the bed and took a seat next to the dog-lover. Gently, he lifted Kiba up and Kiba opened his eyes. "Kiba, open your mouth," Shino instructed softly. Kiba's mouth went open and Shino stuck the thermometer in, waiting anxiously. Again, Shino brought his head down against Kiba's, leaving behind a sweet kiss.

"Shi… are you scared?" His voice was muffled as he held the thermometer in place while he talked.

Shino looked down at him, and although Kiba couldn't see him behind his glasses, he was worried senseless about Kiba's condition. If Kiba was feeling sweaty, light-headed, and had collapsed on the floor, it said to Shino that it _was _bad. "Of course I'm scared. If I didn't care about you in the manner that I do, then I would not worry _quite _as much as I do now."

"I'll be okay," Kiba tried to assure.

Shino's mouth twisted in disbelief as he looked down at Kiba, who was trying hopelessly to smile and get Shino to believe he would be all right. His smile faded when he realized that it wouldn't convince Shino. He looked at the wall in front of him, opposite the wall his bed was against, and rested his head against Shino's shoulder. Shino tightened his grip as he pulled Kiba even closer to him. "I suppose it's all right to check the thermometer about now…" Shino said hesitantly.

Kiba didn't move as Shino removed the foreign object from Kiba's mouth and checked the number. It read: 103. Shino gulped silently at the high number.

"Shino?" Kiba sounded worried as well. "What's wrong?"

"You have a high temperature," Shino said bluntly, unsure if he should say anything else to Kiba. He pulled away and went into the bathroom. He washed the entity of use, and placed it back into its perspective position and location before returning to Kiba. Kiba was looking at him with a confused expression firmly planted on his face.

"Shino? What's wrong? How high's my temperature?"

"High…"

"It can't be _that _high…"

"It is."

"Oh…"

Kiba looked down for a minute before looking back up. "How high?"

"One-hundred and three."

Kiba flinched slightly, but he wasn't entirely sure of what to say. _So I guess I shouldn't have said that… 'I'm not afraid to die'… That's an awesome thing to say… _"Uh… I'll get better. Maybe I can sleep it off?"

"That might work," Shino replied, though he was skeptical. He cared for Kiba greatly, and he would surely regret everything if Kiba were to die on him. "I'll stay with you until you wake up."

Kiba smiled, though weakly, and said, "Thanks, Shi."

"I'd rather you didn't."

Kiba frowned. "C'mon, Shino, try to have a little more faith in me than that. I've pulled through on a lot of missions that seemed hopeless. So I've got a fever—big deal, I'll make it."

Shino nodded. He pushed Kiba away for a moment, getting comfortable on the bed, and grabbed a blanket that had been tossed to the side, evidence that Kiba had been trying to find a comfortable position to lie in during the sickness before his own arrival; before wrapping an arm around the dog-lover's shoulder and pulling him into his embrace, a protective clutch. He wrapped his arm around the dog-lover's side and brought his other hand to the side of Kiba's face, holding him close to his heart. Kiba sighed happily, savoring the feeling of Shino's embrace and snuggling even more into him. He let his eyes fall down with a smile, curling an arm up over Shino's torso, next to his face, and grabbed a chunk of Shino's shirt. He moved his face away from Shino's shirt when he felt Shino's fingers curl into his hair, pulling slightly before initially staying in his hair.

"... Love ya, Shi..."

Shino tightened his grip on Kiba's hair, pulling him closer, and whispered, "I love you, too."

* * *

Shino awoke to the middle of the night. He wondered for a split second on where he was, but then he realized that there was a sleeping figure atop of him. It was Kiba no doubt, but he wondered how long he'd been asleep. He usually didn't sleep for _that _long, so it couldn't have been too late...

He turned his head to a desk that was nearby in Kiba's room to read the alarm clock. Unfortunately, it wasn't an alarm clock. He sighed, realizing that he'd either have to move Kiba so that he could reach the light switch next to the doorway, or possibly use one of his kikai to go over and read it, or simply shrug the meaningless curiosity to the side and wait until morning. He realized he hadn't discussed his staying over at Kiba's with his father, but it wasn't as if though Shino had _planned _the whole situation out. If anything, he would find a way to make wishes and wish for Kiba's health to return back to normal just to save him from going into a nervous breakdown over whether or not his boyfriend was going to die.

Thinking about this jolted Shino's attention. He removed his hand from Kiba's hair and placed it over his heart. It was faint, but it was there. Not that it was faint due to his condition, but more or less because he was sleeping. Shino sighed out of sheer relief as he realized that his boyfriend would be all right. He moved his hand away from the side of Kiba's face and brought it to his forehead, feeling the warmth. It wasn't as hot as it was prior to his sleeping, but it was still warm. He was too lazy to send a kikai forth to read the clock, because as long as he was sure that Kiba was going to be all right, he could sleep soundly.

He brought his hand through Kiba's hair and tightened his grip around the dog-lover's body. He could hear Akamaru walking around Kiba's room, laying himself at the front of the bed. Akamaru let out a whimper of concern, and Shino replied: "He'll be fine. He just needs to sleep." Akamaru remained silent and Shino assumed that he must have been trying to fall asleep, despite his master's condition. Shino tensed when he felt Kiba shift, moving in his embrace, and groaned. He assumed it was due to the discomfort that his lover was experiencing.

Kiba opened his eyes slowly. "Nnn… Shino…" he whispered quickly as he brought a hand up to wipe his eyes. He felt Shino's hand on the side of his face and laced his fingers with Shino's and pulled his hand forward, kissing the back of his hand. Shino smiled at the gesture, tightening his grip on Kiba's hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess."

"'I guess'?"

"It's still there."

Shino used his other hand to tilt Kiba's head forward and gave him a soft and loving kiss, slightly surprised at how easily and eagerly Kiba took the kiss. Shino pulled away to feel Kiba's tongue run up his cheek.

"I thought you wanted to take it slow," Shino said with a smirk.

"We can't make out?" Kiba whined.

"You're sick."

"But your bugs'll wipe it out if you catch it!"

Shino tapped Kiba's nose to scold him. "That isn't fair. Just because I have them, it doesn't mean you can use them as an excuse to ease your sexual frustration."

"You're no fun…" Kiba pouted. "Why can't we make out? It's not like we're going to like, _do it_."

"Kiba, I think I know you a little better than that. You're hasty when it comes to things. You're not going to simply stop at just 'making out'. You're going to want to go all the way."

"No I won't. I know when to stop."

"You have self-control?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do."

"Really?"

Kiba nodded enthusiastically.

"Prove it."

Kiba smiled. Of course, Kiba had full intentions on proving to Shino that he _did _have self-control. _Making out_, he thought to himself. _Just making out. No sex, no blow jobs, no nothing. I'm not hypocritical…_ He leaned his face forward, colliding with Shino's. Kiba took Shino's bottom lip in between his teeth, nibbling and chewing on it, causing the Aburame to make a small moan. Kiba wanted more than that from his lover—it was disappointing when you were trying to do something intimate and your partner was silent. _Am I _that _bad? _Kiba wondered. They were sharing kisses, Kiba continuously chewing on Shino's lower lip. _If I can't chew on mine, I'll just chew on yours…_ Their tongues began to rub against each other and Kiba moaned into the kiss. Shino brought his hand up to the scruff of Kiba's neck and pulled on the hair before initially pulling him forward, pressing his tongue into Kiba's mouth. Kiba moaned again at the feeling of Shino's tongue against his own and feeling it rub against the top of his mouth.

"Nn... mmm..." Kiba opened his eyes partially as Shino's tongue continuously rubbed against his own tongue and moved throughout his mouth before closing them, getting lost in the moment. He needed something he could do with his hands, needed someplace to put them. He felt like a rag doll keeping them to his sides, hanging like limp appendages with no bones. He brought one arm forward and wrapped it around Shino's neck, and he wrapped his hand around Shino's free hand, the one that was simply sitting on his own thigh, and squeezed it.

And, just when Shino thought Kiba was going to take it farther, Kiba pulled away.

"See? I told you I have self-control." He smirked.

Shino scoffed. "I suppose I can believe you now," he said coolly.

"Cool." Kiba smiled as he removed Shino's hand from the scruff of his hair and curled up against him.

"We cuddle far too much..." Shino complained.

"Oh, _whatever_, bug-boy." Kiba grabbed a pillow and whacked Shino's head jokingly. "You know you love it when you feel me curl up against you."

"You know," Shino said as Kiba went up to kiss his lover, his eyes going wide at the sudden fragment. "That name is _extremely _offensive to me. For someone who wants so desperately to be with me, you use _awfully_ hurtful words..."

Kiba cocked his head to the side and furrowed a brow. "You're... you're not seriously hurt about this... are you?"

Shino ran his fingers through Kiba's hair. "No, I suppose not. 'Boy-boy' will simply be looked at as an affectionate nickname from now on." He shifted, pulling Kiba into his lap abruptly before saying: "I just like seeing your reactions. Now," he said, ignoring Kiba's look of irritation, "you're still sick. We can't have that, now can we?" He gave Kiba a kiss on his forehead. "Now sleep."

Kiba whined. "I'm tired of sleeping. Can't we do something else?"

"While you're sick? I don't think so."

"B-but, _Shino_! I'm feeling a lot better! Really..."

"I won't have it. You said it yourself that you were still sick, despite it not being nearly as strong as it was before you slept."

"Don't you have to go?" Kiba spat, though half-heartedly.

"There's no point now. Besides, I'd rather stay with you."

"Good. I don't want you to leave anyway."

"You make no sense sometimes."

Silence. Shino pondered this sudden silence, along with the conversation/argument they'd just had. It made no sense to Shino why Kiba was saying one thing, but meaning something entirely different. Shino himself wasn't one to truly argue, preferring to keep his emotions to a minimum and agreeing with the person who was trying to argue with him. Emotions were irritating, and they got in the way far too many times. He'd rather stay his regular stoic old self, but something was telling him that Kiba wouldn't allow it. He had so many emotions ranging through him. Shino wasn't entirely sure how to handle all these different emotions, but he at least wanted to try.

"Kiba."

Kiba turned his head, slightly surprised. "Huh?"

"What do you want to do?"

A smile formed on the dog-lover's face, as he looked Shino in the face. He extended his arm as he turned his torso to face Shino better, and wrapped his fingers around one of the arms of Shino's sunglasses. He pulled them off to look at the bug-user's brown eyes.

"Can we get cheeseburgers, please? I really want one of those right now."

Shino smiled and looked at Kiba with warm eyes. "Of course."

Kiba howled with excitement, nearly hopping off his bed, but was halted by a pair of hands wrapped lightly around his waist.

"When the sun comes up and signifies noon."

Kiba face-faulted. "What!" He tried to no avail to remove Shino's appendages from his waist. "Shino! That's not fair!"

"Kiba, I can assure you that it's far too early to get a cheeseburger. It's not healthy to eat this early in the morning anyway."

Kiba pouted. "You _always _find some way of ruining my fun... You're way too serious, _bug-boy_. Liven up a little bit and laugh more. Smile. Take off those stupid glasses and go an _entire _day without wearing them. Maybe you'll make all the girls _faint_." He nudged Shino's shoulder and gave him a devious grin. "That'd be great! Girls are so stupid."

Shino was confused. One second Kiba was angry, the next he was sad, then he was pouty, then he was smug, and now he was full of distaste, like he was swallowing cooked bile in a smoothie glass filled with various chunks he had to force down with a bitter smile. "Kiba?"

"Nothing. All girls ever do is complain about things that never get done around the house. They complain because they do 'everthing' and nobody ever helps her out or give her a thanks for the nice things she does. And when it's _that _time of the month, she turns into fucking Satan. She's spittin' venom and flames to anyone who asks her a simple _question_. And they demand _so much attention_. Would you think that's annoying after a while?"

"Well... _you're _a little demanding when it comes to attention."

"Wha--?" Kiba screeched.

"I mean, you require a lot of affection from me. More so than I'm used to. But that doesn't mean I find you annoying."

Kiba let out a puff of air in frustration and childish anger, folding his arms and scowling at the wall he couldn't see on the opposite side of his room. Shino, thinking this whole situation to be cute, brought his face forward and buried it in the crook of Kiba's neck, smiling when Kiba squeaked at the sudden action.

"Shino?"

"Let's just go back to sleep, okay? I promise I'll take you out to eat when we wake up."

"... I guess so."

Shino pulled Kiba back against him and buried his head into Kiba's mass of unruly and sweaty hair, as disgusting as it sounded. _I'll give him a bath tomorrow_. _Hopefully by then, he'll feel much more like Kiba to me..._

* * *

Dawn arose faster than the two boys expected, but neither one was prepared to brace their eyes for the bright rays that hadn't accompanied them yesterday when they both felt that such a ray would be desirable and hope-giving when they needed it. Kiba was still sound asleep in his dreamland while Shino looked out the window, not quite looking at the sun as it was rising, giving the western hemisphere their need of sleep, and allowed the eastern hemisphere their time of dawning movement. Shino looked down at the sleeping figure below his shoulder and smiled as the sun hit his face, making him glow. Did everyone look cute and young when they were sleeping? It seemed like it; there was so much innocence on a sleeping figure's face, that one couldn't simply deny that the existence of such a sweetness could be plastered on a cold man's face. He frowned suddenly when he realized he'd yet to confront his father about his disappearance, but it wasn't as if though Shibi would be angered with him. By now, being a shinobi, a father, and a husband, he could understand the importance of quality time spent with a lover. Still... Shino couldn't chase away the nagging feeling in the back of his head that he was possibly angering his father for every second that he wasn't home. But he simply shrugged the feeling aside as he tightened his grip on Kiba's body, wondering if he should leave now and surprise Kiba with those cheeseburgers he wanted so badly. He smiled. He knew that if Kiba were to wake without Shino beneath him, he would no doubt through a hissy-fit over his absence and probably go on a hiatus, prohibiting himself from associating with, talking to, or touching Shino... for approximately five minutes. He'd probably whine over the lack of physical communication and the restraint of much needed conversation to fill his love tank. Kiba just couldn't pull off imitating Shino without his emotions coming into play. Although... Shino did enjoy getting a rise out of his younger lover, despite not blatantly expressing these feelings.

Gently, he pulled himself away from Kiba, making sure that Kiba stayed sound asleep. He opened the window that led to the exit of Kiba's house and flashed out to a nearby restaurant. He ordered a couple cheeseburgers and a salad for himself, declining the offer for ranch. He took the packaged and cooked produce and brought it back to Kiba's room. Kiba was still sleeping, but not quite as soundly. He was clutching his pillow, trying to squeeze from it the very warmth that he had gotten when curled up against Shino. His eyebrows were furrowed, almost more in a fearful manner than that of an angry expression. It was almost like he was scared of something. _What's wrong_? _I'm not going anywhere..._ He set the packaged food down on an empty spot on Kiba's messy dresser top and brought his hand down to Kiba's head, massaging it. He discovered that Kiba found this immensely pleasing for him as his clutch on the wounded pillow relaxed and his harsh facial expression relaxed. He knelt down in front of Kiba, looking him in the face, and gave him a soft kiss on the bridge of his nose. "Feel better soon."

* * *

"Shino." Kiba woke abruptly, sitting up quickly, expecting Shino to be somewhere nearby him. Instead, he was unhappy to discover that there was no sign of Shino, yet his smell was strong. He smelled something else, too. He turned his head to the left of his room and spotted on his dresser were two wrapped up cheeseburgers. By now, he assumed, they were probably cold, but that was all right with him. He could just go into the kitchen and pop them in the microwave for a minute or two and they'd be just as good as whenever they'd been brought to him. "Shino..." he whispered, saddened by the lack of his lover. "If I had ears like Akamaru, they'd be down so very far..." He climbed out of bed, took the wrapped up cheeseburgers, and walked into the kitchen. From the cupboard above his head, he grabbed a plate and, after unwrapping his cold burgers, set them on a plate, threw them into the microwave, and turned it on for a minute and thirty seconds. He turned around and let out a silent gasp. Shino was sitting at the table opposite of where Kiba was standing, eating his salad with humble manners.

"Good morning, Kiba," he said, forking at a cherry tomato.

Kiba smiled. "Morning."

Shino stuck his fork into the tomato, causing it to squirt its fluids onto the tray. He brought it to his face and stuck the fork into his mouth before removing it, chewing on the tomato absently. The microwave beeped and Kiba opened the door, removing the plate. "Ow, ow, ow." He nearly dropped the plate onto the table before sitting down. He didn't eat his cheeseburgers right away, instead intent on watching Shino eat his salad. Shino noticed this almost instantly and questioned him.

"What?"

Kiba shook his head. "Nothing."

"Then why are you watching me?"

"Is it bothering you?"

Shino thought about this. "No, I suppose it doesn't, really."

Kiba chuckled. Still, he didn't touch his lunch. Instead, he grabbed the warm plate and placed it to Shino's right before moving himself into the chair next to Shino. He brought his head forward, setting it on Shino's shoulder for a brief moment, about to pull away until he felt a hand touching the side of his face, grabbing onto his hair. He moved it away to resume eating his lunch and Kiba leaned back, ready to take a bite out of his cheeseburgers.

After a long moment's silence, Shino found it necessary to break the comfortable silence.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. Really. We should do something today. Like maybe take a walk around the mountains or something. It's really nice out today, isn't it? I really want to take a walk."

"It was nice this morning when I left."

"You left?" Kiba didn't like that answer.

"I had to if I was ever going to get your cheeseburgers."

"But I thought we were going to go out and get them together."

"If you don't want them, I can shove them in your face and force them down your throat. Or, you can enjoy them as a silent thanks and we can go take a walk around the mountains."

Kiba wasn't sure if that was more of a threat or a promise. He wasn't too fond of the 'force them down your throat part', but he was really hopeful for the 'take a walk around the mountains' part. He wouldn't mind going to the mountains where they'd be alone. They could lie on the ground next to each other and relax, letting time pass them by for the day as they both dozed off into a temporary slumber... That sounded really nice to Kiba. He smiled. He leaned forward and moved the collar down so that Kiba could press a kiss to his lips, causing the Aburame's motions to stop midway, about to stick another tomato into his mouth. "Thanks, Shino."

"Eat, please."

"Okay." Kiba began chewing on his burgers hungrily while Shino continued to eat his salad politely. When they were both finished, Shino sat up and grabbed both his tray and Kiba's plate. He threw his tray into the garbage bin and rinsed off Kiba's plate before walking up to Kiba and offering him his hand. Kiba smiled and took it, happy that his boyfriend was going to take him on a date. ... Sort of.

"Before we go, you need to take a bath," Shino said, tapping Kiba's nose.

"What? Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Aww... But Shino, why?"

"Because. You need it. I'll grab you a couple of towels and a washcloth. Take a shower and we can go."

Kiba pouted.

"I promise we'll leave afterwards. You really need the shower."

Kiba's pout went away, a smirk taking its place. "You have to take one with me."

Shino's eyes went wide. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Shino let out a silent sigh. "Fine."

"Yeah!" Kiba dragged him into the bathroom.

* * *

They walked out the door hand in hand, walking off from the village and into the mountains, where the scenery was beautiful, the trees were healthy shades of green, there were flowers in abundance enough to take even the most stoic of people into a sort of higher dreamland. Kiba let himself fall backwards into a soft patch of grass, letting out an exhale of relaxation. However, he forgot that he still had Shino's hand in his own; therefore, he drug his lover onto the ground as well. Unfortunately for Kiba's own ego, Shino landed with much more grace. Kiba brought his head forward, resting it in the crook of Shino's neck. "Shino?" he whispered, his eyes closed.

"Hm." It wasn't really a question of curiosity, but he was well aware of what Kiba was going to say. However, he'd rather hear it than make himself believe that it was what Kiba was really feeling towards him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Kiba let out a cough after he turned his head to the opposite direction to avoid coughing in Shino's face. This instantly caught Shino's attention. He started to regret the fact that he had allowed Kiba to go on this walk, realizing that, just because it was nice out, it didn't mean that Kiba was one-hundred percent safe from catching another virus. "Kiba."

Kiba smiled to Shino before taking Shino's arm and wrapping it around him, allowing him to curl up against the older boy, nuzzling and burying himself within the contents of Shino's jacket, getting comfortable. "I'll be okay."

* * *

I realize that, the more I add on to this, the less and less words go into each chapter. I fear that, without a plausible cause, or plot, it will result in an evident fade. This has turned more and more into fluff, and, as adorable as fluff is, it means nothing when it is merely that. Especially because I do not believe in simple one-shots containing detailed, lewd behavior, hypocritical as I originally sound upon posting my first chapter.

At this point, I don't feel a need for a fourth chapter. There is an obvious finality in each of the three chapters, and frankly, it makes me wonder if I should ever discontinue this. Perhaps in the future I will write a more lengthy story involving these two characters; with a plot, instead of mindless fluff and adoration.

Having less than 6,000 words, I fear that, as I continue, the numbers will deplete to less than 1,000. Thank You to all the users who made this their favorite and/or left behind a review.


End file.
